The immortal pilot
by mattstorms360
Summary: War is coming. Not the empire wars but a new war. Before the fighting starts, a capsuleer named Ashley Okasara was going to find out what the Drifters are and find a way to fight them. Now if only everyone was willing to help her. A group of mercenaries were hired to retrieve her data and caught her deep in wormhole space. She was lucky to escape but crashed into a strange world.
1. Prologue

Hey look at that…

Is that a star?

Does anyone know what this is?

An anomaly… a light or star… i don't know what it is. But apparently, you can see it all over new eden. But the anomaly was triangulated and is believed to be in a system in Jove space.

According to physics Balta Katei, 'Starlight appearing simultaneously across all systems in New Eden doesn't make much sense.' The energy required for such of an event is incomprehensible.

It has been nicknamed Caroline's Star

After the pilot who first noted it.

Whatever happened there, it was massive.

W477-P is the star that went supernova. That is what pilots who triangulated it say and that is what sisters of eve said.

Jovian stargates have gone offline.

Some kind of sleeper drones called circadian seekers have been appearing and scanning everything.

Unidentified wormholes have been appearing. But this time they appear to have been created by some sort of sleeper tech.

The unidentified structures have been popping up and disappearing. They are listening to you.

Preparing to explore, preparing for war.

Not only sleepers but battleship size vessels are appearing.

CONCORD has called these vessels 'drifter' battleships.

The pilots appear Jove in origin.

Maybe the sleepers have found a way to break free from the construct?

Who know what they will do out of self defense.

They destroyed a thanatos in one shot.

They destroyed my tengu.

They have been taking bodies of crew and capsuleers.

They have been taking bodies out of the sleeper structures.

Maybe they had something to do with the Jovian stargates going off and Caroline's star. Maybe the sleeper need Jove body parts to try and replicate the cloning process and transfer their consciousness to their new bodies because their actual bodies have withered away.

They have been taking down ships that get too close to them, to the structures, and the wormholes.

They have been destroying pods… and taking the bodies of dead capsuleer clones. Each clone they kill will be another body in there growing army...

This is Hilen Tu-... aboard…. scout vessel Arek'jalaan... emergency broadc-... uncharted… hundreds of these… signal… as long as we can... notify the...DED…. - notify the DED - we may be facing a possible major in... more and more...ships have been arriving… at this... enormous… structure... detected at… scan... pos… at… hail…

The capsuleer Ashley Okasara replayed the video. "...may be facing a possible major in…" She stopped it and clipped the audio. "...may be facing a possible major in…"

"Are you trying to say invasion, Tukoss?" She said to herself. She brought up what information she knew about the project he was working for. Arek'Jaalan. "Okay… establish a series of communication networks to enable a greater flow of information between various capsuleer individuals and organizations… good luck with that… and… researching and discussing Sleeper technology and history, Talocan technology and history, Wormhole Space exploration and archiving, as well as any matters that relate to those." That explains why he was there... "Okay Arek'Jaalan… lets see what you have to say for yourself…" Ashley selected the system Eram and warped her tengu to the nearest stargate. Once on course she brought up her chart and documents. It details the events that lead up to this day. Some of the notes say Sleeper invasion? Sleeper+Talocan=Drifters? Jove dead? Drifter Stations? Stargates?! (Review footage.) Construction yards? Drifter autopsy. Observation towers used on us!

The jovian observation towers have been here long before the gallente were united. The jove have been watching new eden for years. It is possible that when the jovian stargate network shut down that the structure's systems also failed causing their systems to flute rate allowing detection. From there the circadian seekers interfaced with the structure's systems and to take everything they have. Any gleaned information, antikythera elements, EVERYTHING. Then again, this is all just theory. In the end my reports are evidence and theories. War is coming. If we don't act soon, it's going to be one short war.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to J245361-Avalar

"It has been over a month after the war. All of Malefor's threats have been defeated. Savagers of his once evil army are spread thin and far between. Far too little to even consider them a threat to our great city. Officially the war is now over. We have won… now… is it those who have fallen first… or should it be Spyro and Cynder. " The earth guardian asked himself. Sitting outside the temple, he had a clear view of the night sky as twilight arrived. The sun would be rising on the dragon temple very soon. When it did he would be expected in Warfang to officially declare the end of the war against the dark master. Even after Malefor's defeat his forces were still plentiful and were enough to cause damage. Now they have dwindled into a mere annoyance. This left the inhabitants to rebuild. One thing they rebuilt was the dragon temple. After the last one was captured and tossed down a volcano, a new temple was built and given hundreds of new features and new forms of protection. One of the new additions was the main hall. The hall was built to outlast them all. Each room a chamber to the dragon's history. Spyro, Ignitus, Terrador, Cynder, Cyil, Volteer, even Malefor. While most protested the idea of giving Malefor a chamber, the council of warfang, representatives of each race that resides in or near warfang,, decided that history should remember him to avoid making the same mistakes. More personal rooms were also made for the guardian's and any guest to the temple as well as many new features. These simple features include thing such as indoor heating and decor to a whole network of secret tunnels leading out of the temple allowing easy escape for both the protector's of the temple and the eggs they swore to protect. Not like they had need for an escape now. Avalar was at peace. The war against the darkmaster had ended over a month ago and the year of the dragon was only a month away. This year, all the eggs will hatch. The remaining 3 guardians and the legendary dragons will make sure of that. As for the night, it was peaceful. The stars were dimming as twilight arrived, the moon was vanishing below the horizon but something was off. That was when he saw it

"By the ancestors!." Terrador said in surprise. A shooting star.

It was slow and dim at first but slowly got brighter and faster as it came down. Then came the slow whistle that gradually became a whine. It was glowing red as small bits blew off and exploded. The were three major explosions that tore it into four major pieces. The one on the back flew off and over the horizon, two bits from the side fell spinning towards the ground, while the largest bit flew down on a slope in half a fireball. When it hit the ground it caused an impressive explosion that lit up the night sky. Once everything calmed down, he could see smoke rise from the impact site along with some flames.

20 minutes earlier…

The 'Disaway' a tengu class advanced cruiser was in warp to an exit hole in the previously unexplored wormhole system of J-151534. Most people would have loved to be the first to find a system like this but not Ash. In fact she was more interested on the lack of sleeper activity. There was nothing here other than a few planets and an anomaly. No sleeper activity, no sites, nothing for her research. The most interesting thing here was a temperture world with two moons and signs of life. The lights are not like a human colony but possibly alien in origin. She was interested, even sent a probe down to do a quick scan, but she had another wormhole to explore. The sleepers are rising. The Drifters are coming to invade. The evidence is there but she needs a way to fight. Maybe something in there history would tell her. Just as her ship exited warp, someone had been waiting for her. An interdictor had bubbled and stopped her ship just off the exit. "Contacts. We got five contacts." said her ship's weapons specialist. Her tengu had a crew of a little under 30 people. Engineers, navigation, weapons specialist, a chef, non-critical system specialist, a group of mercenaries for security, and everything else. Comunication looked back at her captain. "That proteus is opening coms with us."

"Put him on." She looked left towards a screen on the wall and the feed showed a well dressed man of average built and height. He is probably gallentean.

"Ashley Okasara."

"And you are?"

"I'll make this simple, just for you. Hand over your cargo or die." Well shit, Ashely thought to herself. Well maybe they think you are just someone farming sleeper sites and they want all the loot… yeah fat fucking chance.

"You want a few Sleeper drone AI nexuses and a hand full of ancient coordinates? Is that what all this is about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My cargo. Sleeper loot." The protheus captain sighs. "One more time and i will make it more simple. We know you have documents on board about Sleepers and Talocan and how they relate to the drifters. Now hand them over or die."

Crap… Ashely thought to herself. "Those… why open up coms and not just take them from my wreck?"

"My client is concerned. And he really wants those papers and is willing to pay a lot for them intact. Now i can grab them now or i can grab whatever is left out of your wreck. But like i said, they are worth more intact. So, give them to me right now and no one has to die."

"Hmm… i understand." Ashley turned to her fire controller. "Hey Malkalen, lock on that interdictor and fire as soon as you get locked."

"Yes mame. I always hated bubble."

She smiled and turned to another crew member. "And nav, warp us to the closest planet on my mark."

"On it."

The gallentine got her attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Escaping. What else?" Fury missiles launched out and struck the Saber. The ship turned towards the temperture world not to far from the wormhole. The protheus locked on. "OPEN FIRE!" Blasters, auto cannons, torpedoes, and lasers fired from each ship hitting the tengu doing a good amount of damage. However it's Omni shield could tank the hits, for a while at least. The fight lasted a few seconds before the interdictor was torn apart leaving a wreck and a pod behind. With the interdictor bubble gone a bubble diffrent formed around the hull of the tengu and the ship flew into the void.

"AFTER HER!" The protheus, confessor, curse, and hound warped towards planet 3 hoping to catch her before she warped off. The Hound landed first with the confessor behind him along with a curse. The tengu landed and was targeted. The ship shook as it was struck by torpedoes and laser beams. In a few seconds the warning threshold told her the shields are down to 20%. Another indicator told her the capacitor was at 47%. The tengu had taken a lot of damage considering it was built to handle just about all damage types. But it was 4 on one and nothing could stand this for long enough. Suddenly she realized her course. The ship jerked and shook as it entered the atmosphere of the planet. As it fell the confessor switched to sniper mode and continued pumping DPS into the tengu along with the curse. They killed the tengu's shields but it was all ready in atmosphere and burning towards the planet.

"Shields are down, binders are holding."

"Hull temp is all the way in the red."

"Come on hold it together. Full power to the thrusters!" The engines went to full power. Suddenly the ship shook violently bringing the armor down to half as well as bring the hull damage to 68%.

Several bits of the ship started exploding and bits flew off. Any unrefined tritanium in the hull began to react with the atmosphere and weakened the hull. "Hull breach. Decompression. Altitude 22,000 meters and falling. All hands, brace for impact." Aura said as the ship was shaking apart and had just broken up into four major pieces. The power failed and the bridge went dark. Ashley's holographic projection also disappeared.

The port and starboard wing like bits had torn off from the rest of the hull. The aft engines had also tore off taking a good chunk of the main engines as it blew away and flew off uncontrollably.

The rest of the ship flew on a sort of slope before smashing into the ground floating its two bottom heavy missile launchers and ripping the superstructure apart before some of the remaining fury missiles in the cargo hold detonated splitting the rest of the tengu into 3 more pieces and creating an explosion that lit up the night sky. The ship's momentum made it slide across the ground and submerged the front part of the hull into a lake. The remains of the tengu had four major breaks in the superstructure allowing smoke, fire, and atmosphere out. Ashley also lost a skill point in Caldari Engineering Systems.

\Black box detected.

\Reading

\IMPACT DETECTED

\tengu class strategic cruiser *Disaway*

\System check

*Main engines: Offline

*Shields: Offline

*Weapons: Offline

*Tracking: Online

*Navigation: Online (damaged)

*Damage control: Offline

*Binders: Offline

*Warp drive Offline

\Capsule detected

*Connection lost

*No pilot… Pilot detected. Signal interrupt.

*Damage to hull

*Transnural burn scanner failure

*Consciousness transfer inoperable.

*WARNING! PILOT IS MORTAL*

The hound stealth bomber landed in a field close to the flaming wreck to deploy a squad of mercenaries. Still in orbit, the confessor had switched his aurora crystals with orbital laser crystals for orbital bombardment while the protheus monitored everything. The mercenary ground commander jumped out of the bomb bay of the minmatar bomber and looked towards the burnt half tengu.

"Go! Go! Search the area and get teams inside the ship. Find that data. If you find survivors bring them here.."


End file.
